The Exploration
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: Sequel to The Fetish. Alec and Magnus have finalized their relationship in the most important ceremony you can have when it comes to D/s relationships. Now, promised to one another, what will the future hold for our Warlock and Shadowhunter? Dom!Magnus Sub!Alec
1. My Love, My Collar

**This is part two to my other story, The Fetish you don't necessarily need to read it to understand this but I may make some references that make you confused at times.**

**Warnings: D/s, collaring, Master/slave**

* * *

**.**

**~The Exploration~**

Chapter 1: **M**_y_ Lo_v_**e**, _M_y **C**o_l_la**r**

**.**

_"Love of my life, look deep in my eyes; there you will find what you need._

_Give me your life; the lust and the lies, the past you're afraid I might see._

_…_

_You're my beloved. Lover I'm yours._

_…_

_For better or worse, forever we'll be. My love it unites us and it binds you to me."_

_~Tenth Avenue North, Beloved~_

* * *

The collar was perfect. Alec had expected it to be bright and eye catching –and possibly covered in sparkles- but it was… Perfect. It was pure silver, about an inch and a half wide with spiral-like details. Every few inches several strands of wire would wrap around the outside in a pattern and at the back a small lock was held in place by curved metal. It was the perfect blend of elegance and ownership and when Alec saw the engraved 'M' on the smooth inside, knowing that where ever he went he would feel it pressing into his skin, he couldn't have controlled his happiness even if he'd wanted to.

The numerous candles around them cast them in shadows, the flames burning an impossible magical blue and dancing across the surface of silver. Alec gazed up at the man he was about to promise himself to, adoration and love shining in his blue depths as he took in the Warlock's appearance.

He was clad in a button down dark purple silk shirt, a pair of tight black jeans on his legs with a wide silver studded belt around his slender waist. His hair was down, falling around his shoulders and into his mesmerizing cat-eyes which were dilated, the candles light dancing across them and showing the love and affection that shone within.

Alec began to speak, voice soft and mouth curved up into a smile. "Magnus Bane, my Warlock, my Master; I gratefully accept this collar as a symbol of your ownership of me. I swear by the angel to give my love, my obedience, and my eternity to you. I know that as your property, I will be protected and cherished with the utmost care. I know that I will receive both the affection and discipline that I require and in return, I offer you the gift of myself. I love you and I thank you for allowing me to serve you." They were silent for a moment both staring into each other's eyes, unspoken words of love communicated through their eyes.

When Magnus spoke Alec nearly shuddered in delight. "Alexander Lightwood, my love, my slave." Magnus reached down, stroking the side of his face gently and Alec gave a small sigh, leaning into the touch as he gazed up at his Warlock and Master. "I give you this collar as a symbol of my ownership and protection. I promise to love you, keep you safe, stretch your limits and offer you the affection and discipline you need. Thank you for accepting both me and this collar, wear it proudly with the knowledge that your Master is proud to call you his slave."

He leaned down at that, bringing the collar up in his hand as the other moved to the side of Alec's face, tilting his head up and baring his neck. Alec closed his eyes as the metal band touched his neck, shuddering at the feel of the metal closing around throat. He inhaled the soft seductive scent that was Magnus as he leaned over him, pushing his hair up so that the lock could click into place at the back of his neck. When it was done Magnus pulled back to rest his forehead on his love's, liquid gold looking into calm blue. His hands weaved into the curls at Alec's neck and Alec sighed into the touch, tilting his head up to let their breaths combine.

"Thank you," Magnus murmured, just inches away from his lips.

"No thanks needed." Alec whispered back before their lips met. He smiled into the kiss, reaching his arms up to wrap around Magnus' neck, pulling him closer. And when his love's hands stroked the new band of metal around his neck Alec nearly exploded with happiness. Finally he had someone who would love him, protect him, cherish him. And finally, like Alec had always wanted, he had somewhere to belong to.

"I love you." Magnus murmured, pulling him closer still.

"And I love you." And as he sunk into his love's embrace, consumed with happiness, Alec knew without a doubt, that he would always belong to this man, body and soul.

* * *

**Picture of the collar on my profile!**

**Okay so, here's how this is going to go: This is just the begining really of their relationship and this story can go two ways. It can either be an actual story with chapters that go together... Or it can be a collection of non-related one-shots about their life and relationship. It's all up to you guys.**

**And another thing... I'm going to be taking requests on what you would like to see them do. Just say in your review or a PM (if you're embaressed) what you'd like, whether it's a one-word kink or a description of what you'd like to see. I promise I won't laugh. Trust me, I've heard just about anything you can hear about sex so I'm practically desensitized to it. :)**

**I've found that I've become even more addicted to reviews due to the approval of The Fetish (*points accusingly* It's. All. Your. Guys. Fault.) so please review and give me my fix! *begs* ;D**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD who is nervous about how this went**


	2. What's Mine, Oh Look At The Time!

**Ohmyangel guys! I was overwhelmed at the response this story got! 28 reviews, 19 favorites and over 30 follows?! Holy shit guys! I can only hope I can keep you all entertained. -crossesfingers-**

**Dedicated to:** Katara-alchemist (who came up with a plot for this sucker) and Paradox 2.0 (who is spoiled and got my ass in gear to write this)

**Warning: **D/s, humiliation, use of the word 'Master'

* * *

**.**

**~The Exploration~**

Chapter 2: **W**_h_a_t_'**s** _M_**i**_n_e, **O**_h_ Lo_o_**k** _A_t **T**_h_e T_i_**m**e!

**.**

* * *

Thinking back on it, things weren't that different. Even before the revealing of Alec's 'secret' _(that really wasn't a secret since he hadn't really known about it until that fated day he'd watched an argument unfold)_ the both of them had been close. Alec was still living with Magnus and they were still as in love as ever. The only difference really, was that now, there were no barriers. They knew each other inside and out, knew what would do and what wouldn't.

They_ trusted_ harder than before. _Lived _harder than before. …_Loved_ harder than before. They were open. A well-oiled machine that operated smoothly. Sure they had their rough spots every now and then_ (like when Alec had a minor break down when his siblings kept inquiring as to just what it was that was around his neck and "You know, it kind of resembles a collar…")_ and sure, they'd had their fights _(like when that stupid Phouka kept on touching Alec and Magnus had nearly turned him into a cockroach "_He's_ the one that came to my party! He should know the consequences of touching what's _mine_!")_ but through it all they were there for each other. Always. Binded not only by the vows they'd made to each other on the night Alec had formally acknowledged Magnus as his Master and Alec Magnus' slave, but by the love both held for the other.

…Neither of the two realized just how deeply that same love was about to be tested.

* * *

"Alec, darling what time are we supposed to be there-" Magnus froze in the doorway, eyes zeroing in on the blushing Shadowhunter. "Again."

Alec shifted in embarrassment, tugging at the end of the dressy black button up shirt he'd put on, feeling exposed in the long sleeved shirt and tighter-than-normal-holes-in-the-knees (holes that were _intentionally_ put there) black jeans. "Six thirty." He replied, biting his lips shyly as he glanced at the Warlock with hesitant eyes.

Magnus, completely ignoring the practically whispered words made his way towards his lover, stopping inches away to raise a ring clad hand to Alec's chin, lifting the younger's face and meeting enchanting blues. "Lilith. Even though you do this every month it still takes my breath away."

The Shadowhunter blushed harder if that were even possible, a soft smile curving his lips upwards. "You say that every time."

The Warlock nodded, leaning down to press a hot kiss to his lover's mouth. "Damn straight, baby."

Alec moaned, raising his hands to Magnus' half spiked hair. He'd taken to wearing it half down ever since he'd discovered how much Alec liked playing with it, leaving the top in spikes with the rest falling around his shoulders and his bangs swinging into his eyes. The shorter boy moved forward, closing the distance between them as Magnus used his other hand to grip the Shadowhunter's hip.

"M-Magnus." Alec breathed, panting as the Warlock nipped and sucked his way down to the hollow of his throat.

"Yes, love?" Magnus purred, flicking his tongue out to trace his lover's jugular.

"I-It's already five, we n-need to get going s-soon if we want to make it on t-time."

"Hmmm," The Warlock tilted his head to the side. "You said we have to be there by six thirty right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Well then, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time."

"Wh-Wha-AH!" He let out a loud shriek as he was picked up, placed in his lover's arm bridle style. Wide blue eyes looked up at Magnus in shock before narrowing. "Magnus I mean it! We don't have time to- Mph!"

The Warlock silenced any more protests, planting his lips firmly on his lover's as he supported his love with one arm, the other moving to massage the growing bulge in Alec's jeans.

The Shadowhunter broke away with a moan at the contact, shuddering as his hands came up to Magnus' shoulders, tightening around the taller of the twos neck. "Mmm M-Magnus…"

The older chuckled, nudging his nose into Alec's flushed cheek as he moved towards the bed. "I thought you said we were going to be late? Where are your protests now, slut?"

The Shadowhunter let out a hopeless groan, head lolling to the side and leaning into Magnus' shoulder as his lover sat down on the bed, leaning back into the pillows with Alec seated in his lap. He was helpless against the palm that kneaded at sensitive flesh, hips thrusting up into a teasing hand.

"My my, aren't we eager?" Magnus purred, tracing a finger up his lover's zipper to undo the metal button, hooking his index finger inside the newly made opening to push the other metal fastening down, the sound of the zipper sounding throughout the room. "Do you want me, slut? Do you want me to touch you? To make you _cum_?"

Alec whimpered, burying his face into the Warlock's neck as Magnus whispered seductively into his ear. "Y-Yessss." He moaned. "Please Master!"

The Warlock chuckled, eyes lighting up in glee as his hand delved down into his lover's boxers, grasping hardened flesh and pulling it out of its confines, exposing Alec's weeping member to the cold air and forcing a shiver out of his lithe body.

"M-Master…" Alec whined, hips twitching and shaft aching for Magnus' touch.

"Hmmm?" Magnus murmured, tracing a single glitter painted finger nail up the Shadowhunter's cock, circling around the overflowing tip teasingly. "What is it that you want, darling?"

The smaller boy gasped. "Y-You! I w-want you!"

Long fingers wrapped around heated flesh, pumping up and down at a torturously slow pace. "Is that what you wanted?" Magnus teased, leaning down to nibble at Alec's neck.

"N-Ngh!" The Shadowhunter was unable to answer, soft whimpers muffling themselves into an elegant neck. "_Pl-Please_!"

"Please what, love? I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

"Please…" Alec moaned. "Make me c-cum Master."

Magnus smirked, eyes alight with victory. "As you wish, slut." His hand sped up, pumping and twisting at his lover's shaft mercilessly. He let magic spark along his fingers, the soft spurts of electricity sending Alec into high pitched whimpers and strangled pleads for more. Magnus had learned very early on that his Shadowhunter seemed to adore what his magic could do to his body, pain and all.

"O-Oh angel!" Alec wailed, body trembling with pleasure as surges of painful pleasure made their way up and down his hardened cock. "Y-Yesss. Please Master, more!"

The Warlock smirked, showering his lover's neck with soft kisses, pausing at the spot just below his ear that Magnus knew drove Alec crazy, sucking at the pale skin. "Is this what you wanted?" Magnus teased, giving the base a sharp twist before moving up, his thumb moving over the overflowing tip to spread the liquid down on his Shadowhunter's shaft.

The pale boy shuddered, clinging to his lover as that curl of pleasure became unbearably tight. "M-Master I n-need-" He broke off with a strangled moan, head lolling to the side with heavy lidded blue eyes glazed over.

Magnus, in seeing the warning signs of Alec's impending release slowed his movements, keeping his Shadowhunter teetering on the edge of pleasure, something he did best much to his lover's frustration. "What do you need, slut?"

Alec whimpered, panting as he tried to find some semblance of an answer. "I-I please Master! Please let me c-cum."

"Oh?" His thumb moved over the flushed tip once more before taking his hand away completely. "But what if you haven't deserved it?"

The Shadowhunter groaned in loss, hips twitching restlessly. "T-Than tell me how I _can_ deserve it Master! Make me your s-slut."

Magnus chuckled, eyes darkening with lust. "Oh? And what would you be willing to do in order to deserve it?"

Alec looked up at his lover, face flushed and eyes glazed with want. "Anything."

"Anything?" Magnus repeated, raising an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." The Shadowhunter practically whimpered, his cock giving a jerk at the gesture before he twisted, straddling the Warlock's lap. "_Anything_ Master."

The taller man raised a leather clad leg in between his lover's thighs, grinding his thigh up into the younger's dripping arousal. "Then ride my leg, show me how much you want it and fuck my leg like you would my cock, you slut."

Alec let out a gasping moan, shifting to get a better angle as he raised his hands to Magnus' shoulders, grinding himself down onto the Warlock's thigh, rocking himself back and forth on the slippery fabric.

The taller man watched through heavy lidded eyes, hands moving to unbutton his lover's shirt, pushing the black material off of his Shadowhunter's shoulders to dangle around pale elbows and taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth as his hands stroked up and down Alec's stomach. "Good boy," Magnus cooed, taking in the younger's dazed expression and jerking his leg up harshly, causing his lover to bounce on his thigh. "Such a good little slut, following my orders." He licked at Alec's cheek, nipping at the soft skin of his chin. "Does it feel good, slut? Do you like humping my leg like the slut you are?"

The pale skinned boy moaned, high pitched whimpers leaving his throat at the attention, dragging himself across the increasingly wet fabric. "Y-Yessss. So _good_ Master!"

The Warlock chuckled, moving his hand down to toy with the wanton Shadowhunter's entrance; finger's brushing teasingly over the puckered flesh. "Do you want this slut?"

"Oooooh!" Alec threw his head back, grinding down harshly. "Yes! Please Master yes!"

Magnus smirked, removing his fingers, pressing them to his lover's lips. "Suck." He commanded, watching lustfully as those reddened full lips opened for him, a tongue wrapping around his finger tips and pulling him in.

Alec moaned around his Warlock's fingers, hands clawing at the tanned man's shoulders as he shuddered, dragging his body back and forth on his lover's leather clad thigh, whimpering at the pleasure he got. _He was so close… So fucking close_. He gazed pleadingly into Magnus' green/gold eyes, silently begging for mercy.

Magnus chuckled, pulling his fingers free from the Shadowhunter's mouth to trace down his clenching stomach, bypassing his dripping cock with a short teasing flick of his index finger to the tip before sliding two fingers in to the first knuckle, massaging his lover's fluttering walls teasingly before sliding out, purposefully avoiding that one spot that he knew made Alec scream. At Alec's moan of frustration he smirked, leaning forward to trace his tongue up his Shadowhunter's sensitive neck, taking his lobe into his mouth and sucking harshly. "What's the matter? I thought this was what you wanted slut?" He teased, the tips of his fingers edging around that special spot.

"N-Ngh." Alec whimpered, leaning his head down into his lover's shoulder. "Pl-please Master! Stop teasing!"

"And why should I?" Magnus retorted, adding a third to the mix. "Do you think I feel any different having to watch you parade around looking so _fucking sexy while_ others stare at the body that belongs to _me_?!" He snarled, his free hand tangling into Alec's raven locks and yanking his head back, allowing the Warlock access to the smooth expanse of his snow white throat which he quickly marked with bruising kisses and nips.

"I-I'm sorry." Alec whined, hips grinding down into those long fingers and rubbing his overflowing cock into the Warlock's thigh. "I'm yours Master! All yo-yours!"

The taller man smirked darkly. "And don't you fucking forget it." He jabbed his fingers up into his lover's sweet spot, relishing in the strangled scream he got, sinking his teeth sharply into Alec's arched neck as his Shadowhunter shuddered. Sucking at the reddened skin for a few moments he waited to see what his lover would do, pleased when Alec held back what he oh so desperately wanted. "Cum for me, lovely." He purred, fingers stimulating his lover's sweet spot over and over again.

And Alec did just that. His back arched, darkened pink lips opening into a parted 'o' as blue eyes flew open, a startled shriek leaving his lips as he panted out a breathless cry of his Master's name, hips pumping as he came all over his chest, several splatters of the thick liquid hitting his chin. When all was done the Shadowhunter raised his head weakly, plating a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "T-Thank you Master."

Magnus smiled softly, running a hand through Alec's unruly hair, licking at the cum on his neck and chin. "You're welcome darling." He snapped his fingers to rid his lover of the rest of the quickly drying liquid, reaching down to rebutton and rezipper his Shadowhunter's jeans before moving on to his dress shirt, giving his chest one more longing glance before covering it back up. The taller man shifted slightly, placing a loving kiss to Alec's lips before pushing the Shadowhunter gently off of him, readjusting himself and thinking off the most revolting things he'd come across in his 800 something years. However, nothing was more of a boner killer than when he glanced at the clock.

"Alec!" Magnus shrieked, eyes widened in horror. "I thought I told you we had to be there at six thirty!"

The lithe Shadowhunter sighed, rolling his eyes as he prepared his stomach for a last minute portal travel. God, the things he did for love.

* * *

**Okay I hope this was satisfactory after the extremely long wait! -isnervous-**

**I haven't written D/s in so long that it may take me a little while to get back into the swing of things. With that said, I apologize if the beginning sucks. I was a little stumped at first since it took awhile to get into my Dom!Magnus Sub!Alec state of mind. -.-' **

**I really hope that you guys liked this! As always I look forward to hearing from you all! And if you ever think of something you may want the two to try just tell me and I'll see what I can do. :) I was extremly happy to see so many responses.**

**And **to who ever said they'd like to see the BDSM community (is to lazy to look up a name at the moment):** The BDSM community is going to have a large impact on this story so I can more than guarantee your request. :)**

**As for everyone else, don't worry I'll work your requests in as well. ;)**

**Please review!**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
